Transports, such as cars, motorcycles, trucks, planes, trains, etc., are experiencing varying conditions as they are being utilized, such as road conditions, traffic patterns, performance of other vehicles, vehicle conditions, safety conditions, weather conditions, etc. Other types of data, which may be identified from the interior and/or exterior of a vehicle, include user actions, such as entertainment selections, navigation information, tire pressure, etc.
Such data may be stored in a database which maintains data in a single database at one particular location. This location is often a central computer, for example, a desktop central processing unit (CPU). Information stored on a centralized database is typically accessible from multiple different points. A centralized database is easy to manage, maintain, and control, especially for purposes of security because of its single location. Within a centralized database, data redundancy is minimized as a single storing place of all data also implies that a given set of data only has one primary record.
However, a centralized database suffers from significant drawbacks. For example, a centralized database has a single point of failure. In particular, if there are no fault-tolerance considerations and a failure occurs (for example a hardware, firmware, and/or a software failure), all data within the database is lost and work of all users is interrupted. Furthermore, because a database storage system has minimal to no data redundancy, data that is unexpectedly lost is very difficult to retrieve other than through manual operation from back-up storage. Conventionally, a centralized database is limited by its ability to prevent fraudulent claims made by entities attempting to submit multiple claims for a single occurrence. Information that is important, such as access permissions and private user data may require further data management infrastructure and procedures to ensure privacy and consent to share such data is preserved.